Taking Chances
by KrayzyKatt
Summary: After I had my son, a lot of things changed for me. I couldn't continue to pursue my dreams of being a dancer and instead had to carve out a life for us in a new city. Sometimes I wonder about what could have been. There's this new girl though and she's slowly helping me to learn that maybe...it's okay to take chances. (Ino's POV)
1. Chapter 1

**So it's 3:30 in the morning and I'm up. Why? Lots of reasons. I'm up because I took a nap earlier and slept for three hours and now cannot seem to fall asleep. I'm up because the freaking smoke detector in our apartment keeps beeping because the battery is low and I'm far too comfortable to get up and change it. And finally, I'm up because** _ **yet again**_ **, I've got a story idea in my head. I've had it for a few months now but haven't written anything because I honestly feel like this keeps happening. I can dodge it for a while but then the ideas get to be too much and I can't do anything else until I write it down. So this is something a little new, hopefully this will satisfy me and let my restless mind sleep!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

"Come on sweetheart, Mommy is going to be late for work," I huffed out, chest tightening with each breath of air that I managed to suck in. The bus that had once seemed so close was now getting farther with every step that I took. The driver had been sitting there for a few minutes already and I was hoping that if I ran fast enough, he'd see me and wait.

But for the second time this morning, my plans had been foiled by some unforeseen circumstance. The sputtering exhaust of the bus drowned out my plea for the driver to stop as he pulled off. A small groan passed my lips as I pinched the bridge of my nose. Today was just turning out to be an all-around shitty day and if my luck was as pitiful as it had been then I'm sure it was only going to get worse.

"Mommy?"

The soft and slightly worried voice of the child clinging to my hand had caught my attention. A sigh slipped my lips as I watched the bus disappear around the corner. I was a little peeved at the moment but I had to contain my frustration, for his sake.

Turning around, I stooped down, carefully balancing myself on the pads of my feet. "Don't worry baby, I'm okay," I smiled reassuringly, reaching my fingers out to brush his hair from his face. His large green eyes searched my own and it was almost too much to bear. It was as if, with one look into my eyes, he could see everything.

All of my anger. All of my frustration and sadness. All of my pain. I think deep down, he knew. He might not have exactly known what I was so troubled about but he could tell I was upset. With a quick blink of his eyes, he gripped my cheeks between those stubby fingers of his. Pulling me closer, he stood on his tippy toes to place a soft kiss on my forehead.

A smile lit my face instantly as I moved to touch my forehead, "What was that for?" Hooking his fingers under the straps of his batman backpack, he rocked back and forth on his feet. "Because," he said with a soft roll of his eyes, almost as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "You always give me kisses when I'm sad. Kisses make evwybody feel better, you said so."

The giggle following his comment fell so effortlessly from my lips. Shaking my head, I ruffled his hair as I stood, "I guess I did say that, huh?" He nodded, grin pulling at his lips as he adjusted his bag again. Looking around at the now empty bus stop, I sighed. The next one wouldn't come for another half hour and I really needed to get him to school. My bad luck decided to rear its ugly head once more as I felt a drop of water hit the tip of my nose.

"You've gotta be kidding me," I whined, voice teetering on the edge of breaking. I quickly pulled the little boy with me under the safety of the bus stop waiting area. Sure enough, the second we got under, the light drizzle shifted straight into a heavy downcast.

Plopping down into the seat, I ran my fingers through my hair. Today was just not my day. I needed to catch a break before I honestly lost it. Tiny fingers patted my thigh as Ryu held out his hands, "I wanna sit too Mommy." Lifting just beneath his arms, I hoisted him into my lap. Content, he began swinging his legs back and forth, humming some random rhythm to himself.

I held on firmly to his waist, resting my head on the wall behind me as I closed my eyes. I was out of options at this point. It was raining far too much to even think about walking, plus it was entirely too far. I didn't want to deal with the feeling of charity by asking anyone for a ride either. With my car in the shop until tomorrow afternoon, I had been reduced to taking the bus every day for the past week.

And now, I was going to have to wait another twenty-five minutes for the next one. Just my fucking luck. A squirming child in my lap forced my eyes open instantly as I tried to calm him down. He only whined further, turning around in my arms to cling to me tightly. What had gotten him so worked up?

Looking past the mess of blonde hair on his head, I stared into the bright green eyes of a girl about my age. She was standing there, warm smile reflecting on her lips as she held an umbrella over her head. I looked around, trying to see whom she was staring so intently at only to realize that we were the only ones there.

"Umm, can I help you?" I asked, fingers rubbing at the back of the whimpering child in my arms. "Ah," she started, rubbing her neck with her free hand, "I was actually going to ask you the same thing." Frowning only slightly at her comment, I shook my head, "I don't understand."

Clicking her tongue, she stood up straight. Her eyes looked from me to Ryu as she stood in silence, seemingly contemplating some idea in her head. "I uh…I know this sounds extremely sketchy but…would you like a ride?" She asked, dropping her hand from her neck to slip it in her hoodie pocket.

I was caught mid reply, breath stuck in my throat as I tried to process what she had just said. Before I could reply, Ryu shifted in my lap again, a small whine sounding from his lips. I patted his back softly, rocking from side to side, still not understanding why he was so upset.

"Look, that's nice of you but I'll pass. No offense but I don't know you and I'm not taking any chances with him," I finished, indicating to the boy in my arms. She nodded, taking a look outside to watch the rain, "Ah, I see. You look like you've got somewhere to go though. You'll be late messing around and waiting for the bus."

I arched my brow at her comment, shaking my head as I sighed. "I'm going to be late regardless," I huffed out with a slightly annoyed look. She was silent for a moment, leaving the rain to serve as the only sound between us. Soon, she began fiddling around in her pocket before handing something to me.

Eyes narrowing at the item in her hand, I scowled, "What is that?" She shrugged, still extending her hand my way, "It's my license. It has all my information on it." I eyed her nervously before taking the card with a sigh, "Why are you showing me this?"

"Let me give you a ride to wherever you need to go. You can hold onto my ID, take my picture, send my information to your friends or whatever. Trust me, I'm not a creep. You have your kid with you and I'd just hate to see you both out here in the rain," she admitted.

I was slightly taken aback, torn between the decisions I was gifted with. I could take the ride and there was a chance that she wasn't a creep and was honestly just trying to do something nice. Or she could be a total creep and plan to kidnap me and my son for whatever sick twisted plot she had reeling in her head. What mother in her right mind would be willing to take that chance?

But then the bus.

Did I really want to sit here and wait another few minutes for it to get here? Sigh falling from my lips, I looked over the girls' license. I studied the picture, carefully analyzing the girls' features. Green eyes and… _pink hair_? I looked up, squinting at her hair that was hidden beneath the hood of her jacket. Sure enough, bright pink locks framed the contours of her face.

I glanced back down at her license, searching for her name. Upon finding it, I whispered it softly, "Sakura?" Her eyes shifted from the rain before falling staring into my own curiously. "That's your name," I asked, glancing between her and the card in my hand for confirmation.

With a nod and smile, she answered, "Uh huh. Sakura Haruno, at your service." I handed her back her ID, shaking my head, "Go on. I don't need it; I don't think you're a creep. But…" I paused, glancing down at Ryu who had taken up interest in playing with my necklace. "He's going to need a car seat."

Her smile broadened as she nodded, "Ah, I have one." She quickly moved to explain when I shot her a rather nervous look. "My friend has a daughter about his age. Sometimes I drop her off at daycare so I have to keep one handy, ya know?"

Her reason seemed valid enough that I didn't bother questioning it. The girl, now discovered to be Sakura, seemed trustworthy enough. At least for a ride that is. With a sigh and after yelling at myself to just get it over with, I gave in, "Alright. I just need to get him to school and I have to get to work, if that isn't too much."

Her eyes bristled with a bubbling sense of happiness as she nodded, "No problem at all! I don't have to be at work for another two hours so I don't mind. Come on, my car is this way." I nodded, hoisting up Ryu into my arms as I quickly scurried under Sakura's umbrella. I followed her into the parking lot behind the bus stop as we approached a red SUV.

She handed me the umbrella as she opened the trunk, hauling out the new looking car seat to secure in the backseat. Taking the umbrella back from me, she held it over us as she moved to the side, "You can strap him in. I see he's not too fond of strangers."

I gave her an apologetic smile as I moved to place him inside. "Yeah, sorry about that. He just needs to warm up to you," I finished, tugging on the straps to make sure he was secure in his seat. "No worries. Just means you taught him right," she assured me with a smile before opening the door for me.

I nodded my thanks, slipping inside as I fastened my seatbelt and closed the door. Quickly moving around, she slipped inside the driver's seat. Fastening her seatbelt, she pulled the hood from her head with a sigh of relief. The second she did, I found my eyes instantly focusing on her hair.

Without thinking, I quickly blurted out, "Is that your natural hair color?" It wasn't until after I said it that I realized how stupid it must've sounded. She watched for a second before a smile tugged at her lips as she backed out of the parking lot with a chuckle, "Now that's a first. Nah, I'm afraid not. I dyed it a few years ago, just kind of grew on me."

I nodded, studying her for a bit longer, "It looks good on you." Grinning, she let a soft chuckle pass her lips, "Thanks. Although I'd have to say your blonde looks a lot better on you and I bet it's natural." A small heat rose to my cheeks as I mumbled my thanks, turning around to eye Ryu carefully. Sure enough, he'd somehow managed to fall asleep in less than five minutes.

"Where to ma'am?" She asked, fingers turning down the radio as to not wake the sleeping child in the back. I gave her a grateful look before sighing with a drag of my fingers through my hair, "Yamada Childcare Center."

She nodded, pulling onto the road as we headed to the daycare. I quickly pulled out my phone, texting my boss that I'd be a little late. I was grateful that he was so understanding with my current situation. Had it been anyone else, I'm sure I would have lost my job already what with all the tardiness this week.

"Day starting off kind of hectic huh," she asked, eyes glancing to check the mirror before shifting to the road. I snorted, folding my arms as I leaned back in the seat, "That obvious? I overslept and with my car in the shop till tomorrow, I've had to take the bus all week."

With a sigh, I turned to face Ryu, brushing his hair back gently. Small smile pulling at my lips, I finished, "It's hard just trying to get myself together in the mornings, I've got him to take care of too. But…I don't mind too much."

"Ah, he seems like a good kid," Sakura responded, her eyes glancing at him in the mirror as a smile found its way to her lips. I nodded, "He is. Most of the time when he's not driving me crazy. But I wouldn't trade it for the world."

"You're a good mom," she whispered carefully. I turned to face her but her eyes were still trained on the road. Choosing to keep my comment to myself, a quick glance out the window confirmed that we were at the daycare. Unfastening my seatbelt and moving to grab Ryu, I asked, "How'd you know how to get here?"

She shrugged, throwing her arm around the passenger's seat as she turned to watch me, "Coincidentally enough, this is the daycare where I bring my friends' daughter." My surprise flickered in my eyes as I hoisted Ryu into my arms and grabbed his bag, "Odd indeed. Alright, let me run him inside and I'll be right back."

"No problem, I'll be here," she answered, leaning back in her seat as she fiddled with the radio. I quickly rushed him inside, signing him in and handing him over to one of the staff, not before placing a quick kiss on his cheek, promising my return.

Racing back to Sakura's car, I climbed in, securing my seatbelt again as we pulled off. "Where do you work?" She asked with a glance my way as we jumped back onto the road. "I have an office in the Konoha West Towers."

A whistle passed her lips as she faced me, "That's pretty fancy." Arching my brow, I shrugged, "I guess so. I'm a physical therapist in the medical district there so I suppose a nice office is one of my few perks." She chuckled, maneuvering as we made our way there.

Curiosity flared within me as I turned to face her, "What about you? Where do you work?" Running her fingers through her hair, she gave me a smile, "You could say I'm a dancer. I have this studio not too far from here where I teach kids how to dance."

"You dance?" I asked, unable to contain my amazement at the newfound information. "Yep. I've been dancing since I was a kid and I'm 24 now so I guess that's a while," she informed me with a pull of her lips. Suddenly wanting to know more, I asked, "What's your style?"

"Ah…I can do most of them but of course I'm a cliché because I'm into hip hop," she replied with a soft chuckle as we pulled into the parking lot of my job. "That's amazing," I sighed out, fixing my purse on my shoulder, "I used to want to be a dancer when I was a little girl."

"It's not too late," Sakura voiced from beside me, hand massaging her neck. Shaking my head with a smile, I stepped out of her car, "No I'm pretty sure I don't have it in me." With a shrug and glance my way, she mumbled, "You never know."

Rolling my eyes, I smiled, "Thank you for the ride Sakura, I appreciate it, really." Reaching into my purse, I grabbed a twenty and handed it to her. She simply sat there, eyes scanning the money with a bit of skepticism before her lips pulled down into a frown.

"What?" I asked, eyes narrowed in confusion. "What am I supposed to do with that?" She mumbled, keeping her hands firm on the wheel. Seriously? I mean, it was money. What else do you do with it? Groaning, I moved to the other side of her car to hand it to her, "Sakura. It's just thanks. You can use it for gas or whatever." She only shook her head, frown deepening.

"Sakura," I pleaded, not sure why my voice was growing so desperate. It's obvious she either was waiting for me to insist that she take it or she really didn't want it. Something told me however, that it was probably the latter.

"I didn't give you a ride to get something out of it. I just wanted to get you and your son out of the rain," she murmured out irritably. It was obvious she wasn't going to take the money but I had to make it up to her, whether she wanted me to or not.

"Well can I give you anything else?" I huffed out, brushing my hair behind my ear. A smiled instantly worked its way onto her lips as she nodded, "How about the name of the beautiful lady whom I had the pleasure of having in my car this morning?"

Thrown off by her comment, I quickly turned away to mask the steady blush. After a few seconds, I mumbled, "Ino. Ino Yamanaka." Her eyes sparkled at the mention of my name as she leaned back in her seat, "Ino huh? That's a beautiful name."

God, I couldn't take much more of this. Readjusting my purse on my shoulder, I muttered my thanks as I moved to leave.

"Hey uh…wait a sec!" I turned around, just in time too considering she had jumped out of her car to chase me. Rubbing her neck, I noticed the small pinkish tint to her cheeks as she avoided my eyes. "You mentioned your car is in the shop till tomorrow, right?" I nodded, waiting for her to finish.

"If you want, I could give you a ride tomorrow too. I could drop you both off and then take you to get your car later since I'm off tomorrow." Stunned at how nice she was being, I quickly stumbled an excuse in my mind, "You don't have to. I'd hate to drag you out on your day off."

Folding her arms behind her head, she smiled warmly, forcing my heart to flutter softly. "No worries. I don't mind at all." Sighing, I cast a glance in the direction of my building before nodding. "Okay," I whispered with a smile, "Thank you."

Reaching into my bag, I found a pen. Testing it on my skin, I took ahold of her arm before scribbling my number down. "Text me so I have your number," I told her, dropping the pen in my bag before moving towards my building.

"See you tomorrow Ino. Have a good day at work," she called from behind me. Pausing at the front door, a sincere smile traced my lips as I waved. "You too Sakura. Thanks again," I called back. I watched as she did a bit of a moonwalk back to her car before pulling off and back down the road.

Shaking my head with a soft giggle, I slipped inside and took the elevator up to my office. As I waited for each of my clients, all I could think about throughout the day was the sweet pink haired girl who gave me a ride. Granted, she was a tad bit on the goofy side, but still extremely sweet.

* * *

 **So it's now seven in the morning. Just something slight that's been on my mind. Tell me what you think about it. Read and review! Kat is off to get some sleep, later lovelies!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter for this new baby. Not much of an author's note but hey, who cares about these things anyway, right?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

"Ryu, sweetheart, don't put that in your mouth," I sighed, quickly snatching away the remote he was currently chewing on. With a whine, he reached out to take it back but I quickly shifted away, putting it on top of my dresser.

With a huff and puff of his cheeks, he slid backwards off of my bed. Walking over to my dresser, he jumped up, fingers scratching at the top to grasp a hold of the remote. "Ryu I said no," I scolded, pulling him off the dresser.

The small sniff instantly made my heart tighten. I had to be firm with him; I couldn't have him thinking he could run me and get away with whatever he wanted. Not like his no-good father. I watched with hard eyes as he plopped onto my floor, eyes watering as he rubbed them.

"Mommy," he choked out and when I shook my head no again, he burst into a fit of tears. Rolling my eyes, I moved to the kitchen to finish packing his lunch. I didn't bother to worry about leaving him alone considering he always sulked and followed me about when he was upset.

Sure enough he made his way around the corner, thumb in his mouth as he looked up at me. Blinking, I turned around to the fridge. Grabbing the jug of apple juice, I grabbed his cup, filling it halfway before handing it to him. "Will you go sit on the couch and wait till Mommy is done?"

He nodded, quickly grabbing the cup and running over to the couch. Climbing up, he sat down, pressing his back into the couch as he slowly sipped his juice and watched cartoons. Sighing at having a moment of peace, I paused when I heard the doorbell ring.

Walking over, I opened the door, smiling and stepping to the side as Sakura slipped past me. "You're a bit early," I told her, "I didn't even finish packing Ryu's lunch yet." Shrugging, she flashed me a grin as she moved to sit on the couch, "I went for a run this morning. Figured I might as well be a bit productive with my day off."

"Ah, so that would explain why you're sweating all over my couch," I teased as I returned to the kitchen to finish preparing my toddler's lunch. "Sorry?" Sakura chuckled with a shrug before turning to face Ryu, "Hey little dude. How are you?"

I rolled my eyes at the small whine that slipped past his lips as he continued to watch cartoons. "Ryu…say hello," I reprimanded him but he only whined further, hopping down from the couch to run into the kitchen. A small noise passed his lips as he clung to my pants leg tightly.

"Still doesn't like me huh," Sakura chuckled and I could tell that she wasn't at all upset. I shook my head, hoisting up Ryu to sit him on the counter as I brushed away his tears. "It's not you, he just needs time to get comfortable," I informed her with a reassuring smile.

"Well hold on, let me see," she said, fumbling around in her pocket before pulling out her phone. Moving to stand in front of Ryu, she poked around at her screen, "Hey buddy, you like games?" I watched as Ryu continued to rub his eyes before slowly pulling his hands away.

Blinking away the tears, he nodded slowly. "I've got a game on my phone you can play," Sakura started, pulling the phone away when he made an attempt to grab it. "But first…you gotta come here," she finished with a grin. He looked at me with nervous eyes, unsure if he should trust her.

With a smile, I ruffled his hair, "Go on. She's nice."

Nervously, he outstretched his arms for Sakura to hold him. With a grin, she lifted him gently into her arms, resting him on her left arm as she handed him the phone. Squealing with excitement, he typed away at Sakura's phone, no longer intimidated by her presence.

"You know you're never gonna get that back right?" I told her with a smile as I packed his food into his batman lunch box. I swear the kid was obsessed with that man. Bat? Oh whatever. I heard Sakura chuckle beside me, "Yeah but it was worth it."

I slipped out of the kitchen and into Ryu's room. Grabbing his bag, I placed one of his smaller toys inside, along with his lunchbox and an extra pair of clothes just in case. Grabbing his tennis shoes, I exited his room, dropping the bag on the couch as I held out his shoes to Sakura, "Do you mind? I just need to grab my stuff and then we'll head out."

"Yeah sure, go on," she nodded, placing Ryu down on the counter as she carefully slipped his shoes onto his feet. For once, he was actually being cooperative, probably due to the fact that he was finding enough entertainment in Sakura's phone.

Quickly heading back to my room, I turned off the TV. I did a once over of myself in the mirror, deciding to pull my hair back into a low ponytail, leaving out a few strands to hang about my face. Snatching my purse and work jacket, I made sure I had everything before slipping out of my room.

Returning to the living room, I looked around, expecting to see Ryu still sitting on the counter. Slightly worried, I turned around, relaxing instantly as I saw Sakura sitting down on the couch with him in her lap. He was still entranced by her phone and had even grown comfortable enough to lean completely against Sakura.

"That's the fastest I've seen him warm up to anyone before," I admitted earnestly, adjusting my purse on my shoulder. She seemed happy enough with the information considering her lips quirked up into a smile the second I said it.

"Really? Looks like I got the official stamp of approval from the man himself," she teased, hoisting him up as we slipped out of my front door. Arching my brow as I looked my door, I followed her downstairs to her car, "Approval…for what?"

Faltering in her steps, she quickly flashed me a grin before shaking her head, "Ah nothing, just making a joke." I opened the door for her as she sat Ryu down inside. She stepped back, allowing me to strap him in before opening my door and closing it once I was inside.

Just like yesterday, we made our way to the daycare. Making a bit of light conversation helped to pass the time until we arrived. To my surprise, Ryu actually waved bye to Sakura, after I practically ripped her phone from his hands and he stopped crying anyways.

We were back in her car now, heading to my job in a peaceful silence. Well, before Sakura decided to ask me about my day at work yesterday. It was relatively easy I suppose. Considering I've been working there for about three years. I didn't live that exciting of a life, not at work at least.

We grew silent once more and with the silence, I allowed my eyes to freely roam the interior of Sakura's car. It was surprisingly clean, not that I believed her to be filthy; it was just cleaner than most cars tended to be. It had a fruity smell and after searching a bit longer, I discovered that the strawberry scent came from a car freshener hanging from the rearview mirror.

Continuing to glance around her car, my eyes came to rest on a picture hanging on to the sun visor. It was a picture of Sakura. She had a huge smile plastered on her face with her arms thrown around a young man. He had dark colored hair that almost looked like a midnight blue and his eyes were similarly just as dark as his hair.

A smile, though not quite as broad as Sakura's, pulled at his lips. His arms were carefully hooked under her thighs to keep her from falling off his back. "Is that your boyfriend," I asked with a smile. Her eyes quickly switched over to my own, slightly wider than usual, "Wait what?"

I gestured to the picture hanging above her head, eyebrow raising slightly. As if she had never seen it before, she studied it, scrutinizing it before a grin worked its way onto her face. "Oh him? God no!" She chuckled, shaking her head as we pulled to a stop light.

I frowned, not finding anything humorous about my question. I think she figured that I was waiting for an explanation as she sighed, rubbing the back of her neck as we continued to my job. "Sorry, didn't mean to laugh. No one has ever asked me that before so I thought it was funny but you don't really know me so I can't blame you."

"So who is he then? You two look awfully close," I asked, taking another look at the picture. With a soft smile, she unhooked the picture before handing it to me, "That's my best friend, Sasuke. He's actually more like a brother than anything."

I nodded silently, running my fingers over the picture before handing it back to her. A question poked at my mind as I suddenly asked, "You mentioned that no one has ever asked about you and Sasuke. Not even your friends. Why is that?" With a chuckle, she pulled into the parking lot of my job. "Ah, let's just say… _guys_ aren't exactly my type."

I suddenly blushed, catching on to what she meant. Perhaps that was why she was making all those comments about how I looked earlier. As if reading my mind, she patted my shoulder, "Relax. I'm not going to jump you. I think you're very pretty though, but honestly, I say that to every girl I meet."

Rolling my eyes with a smile, I teased, "Is that so? And here I thought you actually knew how to make a girl feel special." Her jaw dropped as she quickly blurted out, "W-wait I didn't mean it! I'm not really like that! I just…aww fuck, way to screw up Haruno."

With a grin, I grabbed my purse, reaching over to pat her shoulder the same way she did mine, "I'm kidding Sakura. Seriously, thanks so much for your help. I'll have to pay you back."

"If it's more money then I wouldn't hold my breath," she murmured, slumping into her seat as she ran her fingers through her hair. Slapping her arm with a playful glare, I stepped out of the car. "Oh hush. Seriously though, how about tonight. Let me take you to dinner?"

Shifting up in her seat, she shrugged, "I dunno, I'm usually the one taking pretty girls to dinner." Folding my arms and giving her an amused look, I cleared my throat impatiently. "Alright, geez. Take a joke," she chuckled out, scratching her hair. "Okay, I can do dinner. Nothing to uppity though. I'd rather not have to pull out a suit and tie tonight."

I shook my head, agreeing completely. "No problem, I haven't bothered getting _uppity_ , as you put it, in a long time. There's this new seafood place that I've been wanting to check out. Sound good?" A low hum passed her lips as she laughed softly, "I'd say that sounds more than good."

Nodding, I pulled my phone from my pocket when it started to vibrate. "Okay then. I've gotta get inside, my first client showed up early," I quickly apologized for having to cut our conversation short. "No worries. I'm gonna head home and shower up and probably rest. Maybe a few movies or something till you get off, just call me when you're ready," she finished, sitting back up as she started up her car.

After encouraging her to drive safely, I made my way inside. Quickly throwing open my office door, I made my way back out into the lobby, grabbing my clipboard from my desk. "I hadn't expected you so soon. Please come in –" I halted the second my eyes rose from my clipboard to observe the _client_ who was sitting in the chair by the desk.

"Forgive me for showing up so early unannounced," the man spoke sweetly as he rose from his seat. Unable to form a coherent though, I simply stepped to the side, gesturing to my office with narrowed eyes, "No it's fine. Please…come in." He did so and reluctantly, I followed suit, closing my door with a soft click.

Placing the clipboard back on my desk, I folded my arms over my chest, narrowing my eyes at the last person I had expected to see. "So I trust you're not here for a massage, and if you are, you'll be thoroughly disappointed," I sternly told him, no hint of remorse in my voice. The familiar chuckle and smirk at his lips was something I hadn't missed at all. It was cold and disgusting, more than enough to make me cringe whenever I saw it.

"Ah, just as cold as ever aren't you baby girl," he grinned loosely, casually looking around my office. "What do you want Deidara?" I mumbled, moving to the bathroom in the corner of my office to wash my hands.

"What other reason do I have for being here other than to see my stunning girlfr –"

With a scoff and roll of my eyes, I gripped the sink tightly beneath my fingers, "I don't think so. You must have me confused with someone else because last I checked, I was single." I could hear the smooth chuckle fall from his lips, amused by my comment, "Maybe you should check again."

Walking out of the bathroom, my eyes instantly locked onto the item in his hands. Storming over, I snatched it from his fingers, glaring at him coldly. "Ah, no need to be so uptight baby. He _is_ my son too after all," he sighed, moving to claim the chair behind my desk.

"The same son _you_ didn't want. You don't have the right to call yourself his father," I snapped, placing the picture frame of Ryu and me on top of my file cabinet. He shrugged, folding his arms casually behind his head, "Of course I'm not Daddy of the Year type material but I'm still the little runt's father."

"His name is Ryu," I bit out, irritated that he didn't seem the least bit remorseful about forgetting his own _son's_ name. Waving me off, he kicked his feet up onto my desk, looking far too relaxed for my liking, "Yeah sure whatever. Now you on the other hand…have definitely maintained that body of yours." His eyes roamed over my body in a way that made me extremely uncomfortable, "You can't even tell you gave birth to the little runt."

One more time. He had one more _fucking_ time to talk about my son. His presence was steadily becoming unbearable. I didn't want him here. He made me nervous, far too nervous than I'd care to admit. I'd been in far too many close calls as it was and I wasn't planning on letting him take advantage of me again.

I was snapped from my thoughts as he called my name sternly. Slowly meeting his eyes, I watched as he gestured me over with his finger. Scoffing, I opened the door, gesturing to the lobby, "I think you should go." He shook his head, rising from my chair to walk over and close my door. Glaring at him, I hissed, "I said get out."

"I don't think so my dear," he started with a small laugh, only irritating me further, "I'm in need of your _services._ " My lips curled instantly into a sneer as I turned to face him completely, "Sorry sir, but I have _actual_ clients waiting for me."

With a grin and dip of his hands into his pockets, he held a form in front of my face. Expression smug and voice confident, he spoke, "And I just so happen to be one of those clients. So if you please, I believe I have a pain in my upper thigh that needs your _special touch_."

Glaring at him, I snatched the paper from his fingers. Scanning my eyes over the document, I was horrified to in fact see that he'd been approved for my treatment in the aforementioned area of his body. Shoving the paper into his chest, I clicked my teeth in agitation, moving to unlock the door to the parlor in my office.

I gestured for him to go inside, closing the door behind me. I ignored him as he discarded all of his clothes, save for his boxers. It was just my luck that this asshole would show up at my job. One of my few places of solitude. I couldn't catch a break to save my life.

"Lie down," I mumbled, watching as he did so with a smirk. Groan falling from my lips, I narrowed my eyes as I gently pushed up the hem of his boxers. Gently, I pressed my fingers into his lower thigh. I pressed carefully, working my way up as slowly as possible.

"There," he hissed out when my fingers pushed at his upper thigh. So he really did hurt himself. Probably from spending all his time fucking everything with a pair of breasts and nice legs. I shook my head at the thought, not surprised in the least if that was the case.

Tucking some of my hair from my face, I pressed my fingers deep into his skin, rolling them in a circular motion. There was definitely a knot there and I knew I'd have to do a bit more work to soothe it out. However, thankfully the consultations didn't last very long.

The sooner this prick was out of here, the better.

I got my wish because the next thing I know, the small timer on the counter sprang to life. Pulling away from him immediately, I turned off the timer and grabbed his paperwork. "Get dressed," I grumbled, turning to write down the notes that I had taken.

I could hear him shuffling behind me before all grew quiet. Reading over the files, my breath stopped in my throat as I felt hands at my waist. Bare chest pressed against me and lips at my ear, he whispered, "Ya know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were eager to get rid of me."

Unable to help the conscious roll of my eyes, I shot him a warning look. "No," I breathed out sarcastically, "Wherever did you get such a ridiculous idea?" The amused laugh rumbled his chest as he gripped my waist tighter, "Just as smart mouthed as ever. Don't worry…I can fix that."

A small hitch of my breath sounded as his fingers slipped under my shirt. "Stop," I breathed, closing my eyes. He didn't answer, settling instead for running his lips along the side of my neck as he pressed me down into the counter.

"You still taste just as deliciously as I remember," he mumbled with the drag of his tongue along my neck. Another plea for him to stop fell from my lips when I felt his fingers brush the skin right under my bra. One hand slipped down my stomach, slipping past the hem of my jeans.

Unable to take anymore, I brought the heel of my foot up right between his legs. A groan of pain sounded behind me as I quickly spun around and brought my hand harshly across his face. Moving back into my office, I pressed the button for security under my desk. Stumbling out of my office with his hand covering his groin and a prominent red mark on his cheek, his dark blue eyes locked with my own as he stalked towards me. "You shouldn't have done that Ino," he growled dangerously, snatching me by the throat and slamming me into the wall when I tried to escape.

Two seconds later, security kicked down the door, wrestling him to the ground. I collapsed to my knees, fingers grabbing my throat as I tried to force oxygen back into my throat. The receptionist, Hinata, came in, fingers soothingly rubbing my back as she helped me to my feet.

"You're going to regret that," he hissed as security dragged him out of my office. Teeth grinding together, I allowed Hinata to help me to my chair. "Who was that," she asked in a meek and concerned voice. I shook my head, leaning back in my chair to glare at the ceiling, "An old headache is all."

She watched me for a while, not saying anything but simply remaining observant. With a careful look her way, I sighed. Dragging my fingers through my hair, I mumbled out, "I'm fine. Send in the next client."

X

That bastard. Why did he have to show up at my job? Of all places! I was hoping that after we split up that would be the last of him I saw for a nice long time. It would be my luck to have him show up at my job and start feeling me up.

Stupid prick. I gave him what he deserved though. A nice kick in the balls and a slap to the face was just what he needed to be taken down a peg. Maybe I was asking for too much but honestly, I just wished he was one of those men who stayed away from women once they had a kid.

I was making far more money than I needed having graduated in an advanced program. Had my own apartment in a prospering city. I was more than capable of raising my son on my own. His father had made his choice and I wasn't going to sit and beg him to stay.

He didn't give a damn about Ryu. All he wanted was for me to wait on him hand and foot and to fuck him whenever he wanted. I wanted to establish myself and start a family. It made me sick just thinking about how he asked me to get my tubes tied. It made me even more nauseous to think about how after I told him I was pregnant, he practically begged me to get an abortion.

Of all things. That bastard.

"Ino," a voice called beside me. I looked to my left, eyes resting on the hand that placed itself on my shoulder. Following the hand up to the arm it was attached to, I saw who had called my name. "Sakura," I murmured, blinking in confusion.

Flashing me a grin, she pulled her hand away from my shoulder. "Ah, for a second I thought I lost you there," she laughed softly, pulling into the parking lot of the daycare. I blinked again before quickly coming to my senses, "Oh! Sorry, I was just a bit distracted."

Unfastening my seatbelt, I moved to open the door. "I uh…I'll be right back," I mumbled silently, quickly closing the door as I made my way inside. "Good afternoon Ms. Yamanaka," the voice of one of the staff sounded. I gave her a weak smile, adding in a small wave for good measure.

With a quick look around, I spotted the blonde hair of my child. His eyes were glued to the TV screen as some random movie played for the children. I caught the other daycare staff's attention, waving with a smile and point at Ryu.

With a grin, she nodded. Tapping his shoulder, she pointed behind him to me. Waggling my fingers, I gave a soft chuckle as his eyes lit up. "Mommy!" He squealed softly, running into my arms, nearly tripping in the process.

"Careful sweetheart," I giggled, hoisting him up as I placed a kiss on his head. I gratefully took his bag and snack from the woman who was watching the rest of the children. Signing him out at the front desk, I made my way back to Sakura's car, strapping him in tightly.

As soon as I claimed my seat, we were off again. I directed Sakura to the repair shop where my car was waiting to be picked up. Taking the bus all week and getting a ride from Sakura definitely had their perks but I was grateful to be getting my car back.

Once we got there, I had to beg Ryu to stay put as I went to go find my car. He tended to get fussy when I was out of eyesight for too long. Handing my ticket over to the mechanic, I graciously took my keys. I followed him over to where my car was parked, climbing into the driver's seat as I started it up.

With a breath of relief, I flashed him a grin when I heard my car start up smoothly. "You are amazing," I breathed out. He chuckled, wiping his oiled hands on the towel thrown around his shoulders, "Well we definitely try." Digging in my purse, I handed him a generous tip as I made my way back to Sakura's car.

I grabbed Ryu, heading over to secure him in my car. Sakura pulled her car alongside my own, giving me a thumbs up. "Did you need time to rest? We can wait if you want." I shook my head, double-checking to make sure Ryu was secure in his car seat before I climbed in myself.

"Nah, that's alright. I don't want him out too late," I said with a smile. Shrugging, she flashed me a grin of her own, "Alright then. I'll follow you." Giving her a nod, I pulled a quick right out of the gated lot of the repair shop.

It didn't take us very long and soon enough, we were pulling into the parking lot of the restaurant. I grabbed Ryu from the back who had fallen asleep at some point during the ride. Sakura caught the door for me and I signaled my thanks with an appreciative smile.

We didn't have to wait very long for a table and after I managed to wake Ryu, we were already placing our orders. "Order anything you want. It's on me," I told Sakura, pouring Ryu's juice into his cup and handing it to him.

"Ah, such generosity," she chuckled, placing down the menu to look at me, "What have I done to deserve such an act of kindness?" I rolled my eyes, gently brushing Ryu's hair, "So have you all of a sudden forgotten your act of charity yesterday and today?"

"Charity? I'd like to call it doing the right thing. Saving damsels in distress and all that," she shrugged, causally leaning back in her chair. Amused, I didn't have time to stop the snort that left my lips. "Okay Sakura."

Her light laugh sparked one within me as well as I shook my head. Our waiter came back soon after. I ordered the fried catfish and some sides while getting Ryu a simple basket of fish and chips. I didn't think it was a good idea to have him start experimenting with other items on the menu just yet.

Turning in our menus, I relaxed back in my seat, casting my gaze out the window to my left. It was a nice day outside. Despite it being the middle of June, it wasn't too hot. There was a breeze going and honestly, after the day I've had, getting a bit of sun sounded pretty good.

A tap on my hand caught my attention as I turned around to see Ryu looking at me with wide eyes. "What's wrong baby?" Giving an annoyed huff, he crossed his arms over his chest, "Mommy you didn't ask me about my day at school!"

I blinked, slowly processing what he had just said. A hearty laugh fell from Sakura's lips as she gave me a look, "Looks like you're slacking. Your own kid called you out." Rolling my eyes with a smile, I propped my chin in my hand, "Shut up Sakura."

"Ah! Mommy you said not to say that word. You haf to say be quiet!" My son scolded me quickly, finger accusingly pointing at my face. Another laugh came from across the table and I quickly shot Sakura a glare. "That's two for two Ino!"

"Sakura," I warned, arching my brow, "Be quiet." Snickers dying down, she flashed me an innocent look. With a sneer, I shook my head and turned to face Ryu, "Alright baby. Tell mommy about your day." Eyes flashing brightly, he grinned with a nod.

"Let's see! Uhh well first, we had bweakfust and then we did our letters. Oh! Guess what mommy?" He bumbled out, swinging his legs back and forth. "I don't know sweetheart, what?" I giggled, playing along with his game. "I knew all the letters already cuz you helped me! See, I got a star!"

Unzipping his jacket, he proudly pointed to the bright yellow star on his shirt that said Star of the Day on it. With a giggle and ruffle of his hair, I applauded, smiling as Sakura did the same. "That's my little man. You're so smart, aren't you?"

He nodded with a grin. "Uh huh! Then…and then we went outside and I got to play fweeze tag wiff Kira, Toru and Takeshi! After that, we got to color and we had lunch too. Then we got to watch a movie! I think it was called the punchback of something dom."

Even I couldn't suppress the laugh that slipped out. Brushing back his hair, I corrected him, "I think you mean The Hunchback of Notre Dame sweetie." Shaking his head, he frowned, "Nah, I don't think that's it." Sakura chuckled, shaking her head. Obviously we both knew the name of the movie already. It was pretty amusing to listen to him tell me I was wrong though.

Kids.

Our food came out shortly afterwards. Cutting up Ryu's food into smaller pieces, I allowed him to eat as I watched Sakura take a bite of her own food. "Good?" I asked, curious to see if my friends' recommendation for the place was as legit as she made it seem. With a nod and happy nibble at her fish, she answered, "Uh huh. Pretty good."

Finally able to partake in my own meal, I sighed as I allowed my food to run along my taste buds. Savoring each flavor, I sighed, "I'm so glad Tenten told me about this place." With a chuckle, Sakura took another bite of her food, "Yeah. I'm surprised myself. My studio isn't too far from here yet I've never seen this place before."

Setting down my fork, I asked, "Where is your studio?" Pausing mid bite, she grinned and pointed out the window. Following her gesturing finger, I frowned when nothing particular caught my eye. "Ah, you can't see it directly from here. Those two towers though, it's right behind them."

"I bet it's amazing," I breathed out, mind rolling around with various thoughts, "I'd love to see it one of these days." Blinking, Sakura's eyes caught my own before she reached up to rub at the back of her neck. "Well," she murmured, quickly dropping her eyes from my own, "If you want we can stop by after this."

Wiping some ketchup from Ryu's mouth, I tilted my head to one side. "What do you mean?" A groan sounded from her lips as she looked out the window, "My studio…I can take you inside if you want. If not that's cool…I uh…I just figured ya know? Forget it, ah, I'm just being stupid."

Watching her fidget at asking me such a simple question was amusing in a cute sort of way. With a smile, I shrugged, "Darn. And here I was thinking I'd get to see where you make your magic?" I could feel her eyes focus on me instantly. After a few minutes of silence, an amused chuckle rumbled her chest.

"Well I'd love to show you a move or two. Actually, my friend helps out at the studio. She's teaching a class. After this, I'm sure we could catch her and see what they're working on," she finished, picking around at her food once more.

With a careful nod and glance her way, I smiled, "I'd like that. I'm sure Ryu would too. Maybe he'll want to come by for lessons." Brushing his hair back as he shoved fries in his mouth, I asked, "How does that sound kiddo? Wanna learn how to dance?" Blinking at Sakura and me, he continued to mash fries down his throat as he nodded, "Otay momma!"

Giggling, I shook my head as I passed him his juice. Sakura chuckled as well, clapping her hands together, "Guess that settles it! I'm sure he'll love it; we've got kids of all ages. Plus, my friends' daughter should be there too. They'll be friends pretty quick I'm sure."

I nodded, finishing up my food. It was strange that I was already spending so much time with Sakura. As a mother, I was generally more cautious when it came to strangers. However, Sakura was different. She went out of her way to put me at ease just to give me a ride yesterday. Maybe she had some sort of ulterior motive to do so, but for now, it was fine.

She seemed like a nice easygoing kind of person. Her personality and nature made you instantly feel calm and relaxed. Almost like you'd been friends for a long time. I watched with soft eyes as she stuck her spoon to her nose, earning a fit of giggles from Ryu. I knew I was pretty untrusting when it came to strangers but Ryu was even worse than I was.

He never willingly went with people he didn't know. Of course I had taught him to be wary but considering he was so attached to me at the hip, I never had to worry. Hell, even getting him used to my younger brother took some work. Of course, his Uncle Ichiro knew how to fix that. The two spent quite a lot of time together when I visited my parents place. Of course they were more than excited to spend time with their grandson.

Spoiled him rotten too. Probably why he got into the habit of whining when he didn't get his way. It was most definitely my mother's doing.

I watched with a soft smile as Sakura now did some sort of animal impression that had Ryu's face red with laughter. A couple of onlookers watched and surprisingly, none of them seemed annoyed. In fact, amused smiles lit their faces. It was true then. There was nothing more infectious than that of a child's laughter.

I guess that was just one of Sakura's qualities. She was so easy to get along with. Especially with children it seemed. It definitely made sense that she worked with kids. I bet they all adored her. Honestly, I could see why. Her eyes caught my own as she felt me staring, quickly tossing me a loose grin.

Fighting the blush that slowly crept up my neck, I quickly looked back down at my plate. "Alright, I'm full," I huffed out, pushing my plate to the center of the table. Calling over our waiter, I got a few boxes and after paying out and leaving a nice tip, we exited the restaurant.

Climbing into our respective cars, I followed behind Sakura to her studio. In didn't take us long considering the restaurant was pretty close. Climbing out and grabbing Ryu, I followed Sakura up to the front door. Gesturing for me to go first, I did so. My jaw dropped as soon as we walked in.

The place was huge. The check in area along with the lobby. You could see the various classrooms along the wall. Further back you could see what appeared to be a cafeteria and other rooms probably for entertainment purposes. Along the front sides of the building were stairs that lead to the second floor.

"Sakura," I breathed out, unable to conceal my amazement, "This place is…just…whoa." She chuckled, rubbing her neck with a sheepish grin, "Thanks. Took a hell of a lot of time and money but it was worth it. Working hard pays off."

I guess it did. You'd have to be rolling in dough to afford a place like this. The sound of music coming from upstairs caught my attention. Sakura noticed immediately and with a gentle squeeze of my shoulder, she nodded, "Looks like they're in the middle of something. Let's go check it out."

Nodding, I followed her up the stairs. Sure enough, a group of about twenty or so children around the ages of five or six were practicing. A woman around our age with dark brown hair pulled into a messy bun was leading them as she moved her body freely. Sakura leaned against the wall, smile pulling at her lips as she watched them move.

Music finally drawing to a close, they all slowed down to a halt. Deciding to make her appearance, Sakura opened the door, motioning for me to follow. The second we entered, everyone's eyes were on us, more specifically Sakura. The second they saw her, screams of excitement filled the room as they all rushed over to her.

Laughter bubbling from her chest, she ruffled hair, pounded fists and high-fived the kids. "I see you guys in here putting in work. Looking good," she told them, smiling as each of their faces lit up excitedly. A little girl with light brown hair and green eyes quickly ran over, squealing Sakura's name as she jumped into her arms.

With a chuckle, Sakura hoisted the girl into her arms, "Hey to you too Princess." The young woman who had been teaching the children walked over, smirk on her lips as she flung her towel over her shoulder. "What are you doing here; you're off today aren't you?"

Shrugging, Sakura handed the young girl over to the nameless woman, whom I presumed to be her mother. "Yeah but I had a friend who wanted to check out the place. Maybe her little dude might come join us one of these days." Turning to face me with a smile, she motioned me over.

"Ino, this is my good friend Rin. She's one of the teacher's here and that's her little girl, Kaya. Rin, this is Ino. She's a new friend of mine and this is her little dude, Ryu." I extended my hand with a warm smile, "Nice to meet you." Rin quickly took my hand, shaking it with a grin, "Same here. Gosh, your son is adorable!"

Smiling, I sat Ryu on the floor, "Thank you. Your daughter is very beautiful; I assume she gets that from her mother." A musical laugh fell from her lips as she quickly walked over to swing her arm around my neck, "I like her already! She's definitely my kind of girl."

Sakura rolled her eyes, glancing down between the Ryu and Kaya who were looking nervously between each other. Squatting down, she gently placed her hands atop of their head. "Kaya, this is Ryu. He's going to be hanging out here from time to time with us. He's going to need a friend, can you do that?"

Kaya blinked, dark green eyes scanning over Ryu who was nervously shifting on his heels. Smile breaking out over her face, she nodded, "Uh huh! Ryu let's be buddies okay?" Nervously taking a step back to cling to my leg, I rolled my eyes.

"Awww, poor baby. Is he shy?" Rin asked, stooping down to give him a reassuring smile. "Something like that," I sighed, brushing his hair. "It's okay sweetheart, she's nice see?" Rubbing his face further into my leg, he whined.

"Kaya…baby come here for a sec," Rin motioned over. The young girl quickly bounced over, grin still on her face. "I think Ryu needs a hug." Eyes lighting up quickly, Kaya eagerly hugged Ryu from behind. Fidgeting, he squeezed me tighter as a soft whimper passed his lips.

Quickly dropping to his level, I brushed his hair back, kissing his forehead. "Sweetheart you're alright. She just wanted to give you a hug and be friends." Spinning him around, brushed the tears from his cheeks.

Kaya quickly captured him into another hug. Pulling away, she moved to poke his nose. Not expecting that, Ryu's eyes widened slowly as he rubbed his nose. "You're a big boy right? Big boys don't cry!" Kaya scolded playfully. Scrunching up his nose, he huffed out, "I am too a big boy!"

"Then don't cry! Give me a hug," Kaya teased, extending her arms. With a huff, he quickly wrapped his arms around her, hugging her back before pulling away. Folding his arms over his chest, he puffed out, "See!" Laughs filled the room and even I was one of them. Of course he just had to prove himself as being a big boy. I had to admit, Kaya definitely knew how to poke at a man's pride.

"My goodness," Rin breathed out as she ruffled Kaya's hair, "This girl. All attitude I swear. I'm so sorry." I giggled, placing my hand on Ryu's head as he continued to pout, "No it's alright. Trust me; this kid has his moments too. I'm sure he gets his stubbornness from me."

"You both are such fun," Rin started, waving bye to the last of the children as they slipped out. I hadn't even noticed that they had left. "Even if he doesn't end up taking the class, I'd love for us all to hand out sometime." Smiling, I nodded, "That sounds great. I'd love to."

"Text me if you ever wanna set up a playdate," Rin said quickly. I nodded with a smile, exchanging numbers with her before waving her and Kaya goodbye. I started to leave as well, looking to tell Sakura goodbye but she was nowhere to be seen. Frowning, I paused when I suddenly heard music sound behind me.

Turning around, I saw sitting there by the stereo. "Sakura," I called softly, confused. Giving me a smile, she whispered, "I want to see you dance." Blushing, I quickly looked around. "I uh…I can't," I quickly stammered out, already trying to make my way to the exit. Catching me by the wrist, she pulled me back, "Come on, please." Holding her eyes, I nervously chewed my lip, "Sakura."

"Close your eyes. It'll be like I'm not even here," she pleaded, eyes searching my own. Swallowing nervously, I looked away, "I'm not even dressed. I'm still in my uniform and –"

"Ino…please," she begged once more, voice desperate. Why did she want to see me dance so badly? So I could make a fool out of myself? I hadn't bothered with dancing since my high school days. College consumed too much of my free time and I had Ryu right afterwards so I never got the chance. The way she was looking at me though.

She wanted to see me dance. For whatever reason, I found myself nodding. Whispering a soft okay, I shakily moved to the center of the room. She moved to sit back on the floor and Ryu followed, sitting beside her as she handed him her phone.

"Just let your body move freely. Turn around and close your eyes and just move," she whispered gently. Nodding, I did what I was instructed to do. Swallowing down the anxiety that had been bubbling in my chest, I drew in a slow breath.

After a few minutes, I gently coaxed my body into a flow of movement. The rhythm flowed through my body as my hips swayed from side to side. Fingers slid up my jean covered thighs as I lifted my other hand to run my fingers through my hair.

Each soft tick of the beat coursed through me. And soon enough, I was dancing freely. My eyes were still closed but a smile had somehow worked its way to my lips. Feeling less nervous, I dropped to the floor before slowly coming up. The breath at my neck came as a surprise as I paused.

"That was amazing," the voice whispered carefully. Opening my eyes slowly, I could see Sakura's reflection behind me in the mirror. Slowly turning to face her, I held her eyes as I nodded, "Thank you." She nodded back, giving me an easy smile as she walked back to the stereo, flicking it off.

"I'll see you around sometime Ino," she whispered, smile pulling at her lips. Motioning Ryu over, I gently pulled him along as I waved her farewell with a dumbfounded look. "Y-yeah…see ya." Heading downstairs, I quickly secured Ryu in his car seat before climbing behind the wheel and pulling off.

"What the hell," I breathed out quietly, leaning my head against the steering wheel as I approached the stop light. What was that? Words couldn't even explain what the sensation was that I was feeling. The way my body had felt when I was dancing was indescribable. But Sakura. Now that was unexpected. The chill I felt as her breath tickled the back of my neck was just…I don't even know.

"Damn it!" I huffed out. "Mommy that's a bad word!" Ryu scolded, kicking the back of my seat. I groaned, turning to flip off the person behind me who had honked. Today was just throwing me curveballs left and right and I was striking out like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

 **Whoa. Okay so this is super long so I apologize. Forgive me for any major grammar issues. Some of them are intended for Ryu befcause he's still little and can't speak properly all the time. I know many of you aren't reading this story just yet but I wanted to update to let you know I am in fact alive. Don't worry, I'm working on the next chapter of Freestyle as we speak. Sorry guys, I've been having some serious writer's block and it was hard. Oh well, at least I managed to get this out for you. Read/review and I'll try to get this Freestyle chapter out to guys soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really starting to slack in this whole writing thing aren't I? It gets hard after a while, seriously. The writer's block is starting to last longer than usual. I normally get the urge to write when I have other things to do so I bet once school starts back up next month I'll be throwing updates at you left and write! Get it? Left and WRITE? Pfft, I thought it was pretty funny.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

Finally it was Saturday. My workweek had concluded, however, I was still here finishing up some paperwork and standing by for a few office calls. I didn't have to come in but with nothing else planned for the day, I figured why not? After all, a bit of extra money on the next paycheck didn't sound too bad.

The daycare was open on the weekends as well but since I was less likely to have clients, I always brought Ryu with me. He didn't mind much and always enjoyed following me around whenever he could. It would always make me smile as he sat under my desk as if it were some kind of fort.

Glancing down underneath my desk, he was indeed there, eyes glued to the screen of his tablet that my mother had gotten him for his birthday. I didn't see a reason for him to have such a thing but of course it proved to be an effective distraction when I was preoccupied. Shuffling a few papers on my desk and with a glance at my computer, I noticed it was nearing noon.

Sliding back my chair, I tugged an earbud from Ryu's ear, "Are you hungry?" He looked at me for a bit before trying to grab the earbud back, "I wanna finish wistenin' to the show mommy." Rolling my eyes, I sighed, "How about we go get food and you can come back and watch your show okay?"

The whine he gave me forced another roll of my eyes. "I'll put a movie on in the car okay? You can watch it while mommy drives," I reassured him. With a smile, he quickly hopped up and placed his tablet in my drawer. With a grin, I grabbed my keys and purse from out of the drawer as well, following behind him as he skipped eagerly to my door and into the lobby.

Locking the door behind me, I turned to see Ryu already running behind the reception desk to see Hinata. She giggled and ruffled his hair before ushering him back my way. "Hey I'm just gonna run out and grab something quick to eat. Did you want anything?"

With a polite shake of her head, she smiled, "No that's all right. Naruto is coming to bring me lunch in a bit but thank you." Smile on my face, I waved her off, "No problem. I'll be right back. If anyone calls let them know I stepped out."

"Come on mommy!" Ryu whined, tugging my hand with a feeble attempt to get me to move. With another giggle, Hinata waved us off and we were on our way. We passed several offices on our way down to the elevator. Most of the people working had seen Ryu before and they all smiled and waved as he did the same.

"Mommy can I push the button please?" He asked, rushing over to the elevator door. With a smile, I nodded, watching in amusement as he jumped up and slapped his hand over the down arrow. The door opened a few seconds later and with a proud grin he rushed in, "I did it mommy! I did it!"

"You sure did," I giggled, ruffling his hair as he reached up to press the button for the first floor. The ride down was quick as we slipped through the main lobby and back through the parking lot. Strapping him in carefully, I claimed the driver's seat, quickly turning on the monitor and popping in a random movie.

Hearing it start successfully, I pulled out of my parking spot and down the road. Taking a quick look in the rearview mirror at Ryu, I smiled as he let out a soft giggle at the movie. Although I preferred to pack our own meals, more so for him than me, we did indulge every now and then. Stopping at a nearby drive through, I glanced at the menu disapprovingly.

"I want nuggets mommy!" Ryu screeched excitedly from the backseat. Rolling my eyes, I nodded, "I know baby just give me a second." Making sure I had my wallet, I went ahead and ordered our food. Placing our bags in the front seat, I paid and made my way back to my office.

Sometimes I liked to eat inside, giving me and Ryu a chance to just sit and talk. Well…more like him talking and me listening. However, I had been receiving a lot of calls for appointments and such and didn't want to be away from my desk for too long. Quickly returning back to my office, I had to nearly wrestle Ryu out the car away from the movie.

After offering him the task of carrying our food upstairs like a _big boy,_ he managed to calm down. Unlocking my office door, I placed our drinks down on my desk. Securing my purse back in the drawer and fishing out Ryu's tablet, I returned to my desk. Ryu resumed his rightful place, leaning against my legs as he sat under my desk.

Picking at a few of my fries, I returned my eyes to my computer. I was sorting through files of completed sessions, determining whether or not the clients needed to return or not. Most of them did, not that I minded. However, determining how long they needed to keep coming was a bit stressful. Many didn't want to return, especially with how pricey the sessions tended to run.

Sometimes I felt bad about how much my job charged for such services. It was extremely unfortunate that I couldn't choose my own rates. However, I understood that sometimes life was unfair. But it wasn't like I was wasting my paycheck on something pointless or illegal. All of my money went towards providing for me and my son, as it should be.

I never expected to have my life together so quickly. Being only 24 with my own apartment, car, a great paying job and an amazing kid. I'd like to think I was doing pretty well for myself. However, no matter how seemingly great my life was, it was dangerous to get too comfortable. Things happened, unexpected things. So I had to stay on top of my game at all times.

The ringing of my office phone had managed to throw me off as I jumped in shock. Fumbling around with it before calmly placing it at my ear, I mumbled, "Hello, you've reached Ino." A familiar soft voice belonging to Hinata picked up, "Hey Ino, there's um…someone here to see you." I scowled as I opened up my online appointment book. "Uh, I don't have any appointments today," I quickly informed her. I could hear muffled speech on the other end, unable to make out any part of the conversation and the mystery person looking for me.

"Put me on the phone!" I heard another somewhat familiar voice whine on the other end. It was a woman's voice but I couldn't seem to put a name to it. Fingers drumming on my desk impatiently, I waited for whoever it was to speak. I didn't have to wait long as a loud screech sounded in my ear.

"Hurry up and open the damn door Ino! Gonna leave your best friend standing out here forever or what?"

Jaw dropping and eyes widening, I quickly hung up the phone. Nearly falling out of my chair, I rushed over to my door, swinging it open and looking around. Sure enough, my best friend since high school was standing right there, silly little grin on her face. Twin squeals of excitement left our lips as we quickly captured the other in a tight hug.

"Oh my gosh, tell me I'm not dreaming!" I whispered into her neck, tears already developing in my eyes. A warm and bubbly laugh was her answer as she nodded against me, "Nope! I'm back for good this time doll!" A choked out sob left my lips as I squeezed her even tighter, "I thought you said you were leaving for good! What happened?"

Pulling away to wipe my tears, she grinned. "Now how in the world do you expect me to leave without my best friend? So I came on back home." Unable to contain my happiness, I shook my head in disbelief, huge grin plastered on my lips. Before I could speak again however, a meek voice called from my office, "Mommy?"

Ryu stood there, eyes nervous as he clung to my door. "Oh my goodness Ino, is this the little darling prince himself?!" Giggling, I nodded, motioning for him to come over. Glancing at Tenten warily, he shuffled over to me. "Up mommy," he whined, tugging on my shirt. With a roll of my eyes, I hoisted him up and brushed his hair out of his face.

"Hi sweetheart! I'm your Auntie Tenten, can I get a hug?" Ryu instantly whined, turning to press his face into my shoulder. Giving her an apologetic look, I motioned for her to join me in my office. Closing the door behind us as to not disturb Hinata any further, I quickly spun around to face Tenten.

"Sorry about him, he's pretty much uncomfortable around anyone who isn't me, my parents or Ichiro. Here," I said, handing him over. I wasn't surprised to see his face scrunch up as he reached out for me. I shook my head, stepping away to go sit at my desk. I watched in amusement as he proceeded to push against Tenten's chest and whimper in frustration when she didn't put him down.

Not bothered in the least, she patted his back gently and tossed a smile my way. "Nah no problem. Least you don't have to worry about him running off with someone." I nodded, brow raising at the huge grin that lit her face as she looked between me and Ryu. "What? What is it?" I asked her curiously, taking a second to glance at a client file.

"It's crazy…he looks so much like you. I mean sure deadbeat dad has the whole blonde hair and blue eyes thing going on too but somehow he just seems to look more like you," she finished with a sigh, placing Ryu on the floor. The second his feet touched the floor, he was running over and scrambling into my lap.

Brushing the tears from his cheek, I rubbed his back as he leaned against my chest, fingers squeezing my shirt. "I suppose so," I said with a warm smile, "I'm guessing the green eyes come from dad's side of the family though." Plopping onto the love seat in the corner, she tossed me an earnest smile, "Just saying, that kid is going to have no problem with the ladies when he's older."

Rolling my eyes I pulled back just slightly to see his eyes blinking tiredly as he rubbed his face harder against my chest. "Yeah but unlike his father, he'll be a gentleman." Tenten's laugh was expected as she shook her head, "Ooh…someone's salty." Snorting in a rather unladylike manner, I shrugged, "I've moved on but I guess he hasn't."

"Oh yeah? What happened," she asked with a curious arch of her eyebrow. Sighing, I used my free hand to run through my hair, "Deidara showed up at my job unannounced yesterday. Tried to…you know…so I got him in the pair that he somehow still has dangling between his legs and got security on him."

Giving an impressed whistle, she clapped her hands together. "Well done. Well fucking done. You've grown so much." Loose smirk on my lips, I sighed, "Having a kid does that to you."

Shaking her head, she countered, "Well yeah but I don't just mean you've gotten older. You've done well for yourself Ino. I'm 25 and still trying to figure shit out ya know?" Taking a peak, I could see that Ryu had officially fallen asleep. Cradling him carefully, I laid him down on the other end of the small sofa where Tenten was sitting.

Heading back behind my desk, I opened up Ryu's bag and took out his blanket and plush Batman toy. Slipping the toy under his arm, I threw the blanket over him before returning to my desk. "Scores for days for Super Mom," Tenten whispered as she crept her way over to me.

Knowing fully well how loud she could be, I motioned for her to follow me into my parlor. Gently closing the door behind us, I gave her a look. "Alright…what is it that you're dying to ask me? It's all over your face."

She flashed me a sheepish grin that lasted for all of two seconds before faltering completely. Nodding to the door, she started, "Ryu…does he know who his dad is?" Rubbing my neck and casting my eyes to the floor, I shook my head. "No. Is it wrong for me to want to keep it that way?"

"You tell me Ino. How'd you feel if your mom never told you about your dad? Granted that's not the case and your parents have been together for years, but try to think of how he'll see it." I missed Tenten, don't get me wrong. But the times that she started speaking far too much sense is when I favored her presence the least.

This was slowly turning into one of those times but I couldn't help but find a harsh amount of truth in her words. However, I had my reasons and I was doing what was in the best interest for my son. Parting my lips and taking a second to gather my thoughts, I started. "How do you explain to your two year old son that his father wants nothing to do with him and didn't even come to the hospital the day he was born?"

With each word that I breathed out, I could feel my chest tightening painfully. The more I repeated those words to myself, the harder it was to keep my composure. No matter how many times I told myself that I didn't care about him anymore, I began to realize just how much harder he had made my life. Tenten must've been able to pick up on my rampaging emotions as she quickly pulled me into a warm embrace.

Burying my face into her shoulder as if to hide my shame, I allowed my tears to soak her shirt without mercy. Voice cracking miserably, I mumbled, "How am I supposed to tell my son his own father doesn't love him?" Arms circling me tighter, her chin rested atop of my head as she rubbed my back.

"Shhh. I know sweetheart, I know," she whispered reassuringly. She allowed me to selfishly drench her shirt until she was sure I was finished. Hands gripping my shoulders, she pulled me back to look me over. "Hey now. Seriously, fuck that guy okay? He made his choice. The most important things is that your son is taken care of and you've been doing that and then some."

Fingers rubbing at my eyes, I sighed, "I'm a fucking mess right now." Throwing her arm around my shoulder, she smiled, "That's why you and I are going to have some girl time." With her guiding me back into my office, I nodded at Ryu, "What about him?" Shaking her head, she smiled, "We can bring him too. Or…if you want to stay inside, we can have a few drinks, pig out on ice cream and rent some movies." Biting my lip as I moved over to Ryu, gently brushing his hair I smiled, "Yeah…that sounds perfect."

"Great!" She squealed excitedly. I shot her a small glare, nodding at Ryu. "Oh! Sorry...Little Prince is sleeping," she whispered with a sheepish grin. "But hey, I'm going to go home and shower and grab some stuff and I'll text you for your address so I can meet you at your house." I nodded, giving her a tight hug and quick kiss on her cheek. "Sounds great. Love you, see you tonight Tenten." Throwing me a loose grin, she gave me a wink and quietly slipped from my office.

Watching her go, I shook my head and smiled. My best friend was back for good and I finally had someone who I could talk to about any and everything. My mood however had grown somber almost instantly. With one glance at Ryu, I felt a wave of regret wash over me. Creeping closer, I brushed back his hair and kissed his cheek. "I'm so sorry baby."

Despite Tenten's comment from earlier, all I could think of was about how much of a shitty job I was doing.

X

"You can share my bed Tenten, I don't mind," I told her, reaching out to take one of her bags. Flicking me in the forehead, she grinned, "If I say yes, will you stop asking?" Rubbing my forehead with a smile of my own I nodded, "Maybe?" She rolled her eyes, heading to the back of the apartment to place her things in my room. Coming back, she plopped down onto the couch, motioning me over.

I sat down at the other end, smile on my lips as I watched her stretch out with a yawn. Feeling my stare, she grinned sheepishly, "What is it?" I shook my head, chin resting in my palm, "Nothing. I'm just…really glad you're here. I've missed you." Chest rumbling with a laugh, she nodded, "Well of course I missed you too Ino. We'll see how long it takes until you're ready to throw me out when I'm bugging you every day."

I shrugged, eyes switching to look at the TV mindlessly. "Well, at least Ryu will be used to you by then." Looking around, she scowled, "Oh yeah, where's your little mini me anyway?" Fingers drumming against my cheek, I sighed. Standing up and moving to the kitchen, I fiddled around a bit before managing to find two wine glasses. "Ino?" She asked worriedly, moving to stand in the entrance to the kitchen.

I smiled, shaking my head to reassure her that it wasn't anything negative. "He's with my parents for the rest of the weekend. I told them that you were coming over and they figured I needed a break so they picked him up." Giving a sigh of relief, she sat in one of the bar stools, giving me a soft smile. "So that's why you seem kinda down in the dumps. Miss your little man? I wouldn't have minded him being around you know that Ino."

"Yeah, I do. I didn't want him to go but my parents insisted. Granted it's only for another day but it's just so quiet without him here. I've been popping in and out of his room nonstop since he left," I admitted shamefully. Chuckling, she rubbed her neck amusedly, "That's not something to be ashamed of. There's parents who are throwing their kids around every other day just so they can go out and get some kind of fix. I know you're bummed but I want you to have a night to enjoy by yourself."

I nodded, reaching into the fridge to grab a bottle of wine. "Mhm. I've been saving this since I don't like to drink with him in the house," I hummed softly as I poured our glasses. "Oh now we're talking!" Tenten piped excitedly as she rushed over and snatched her glass, pulling me along to the couch. I laughed as she began downing her glass. Shaking my head, I punched her arm, "Great job dork. Go get the rest of the bottle because I see now that you're going to be the one drinking it all."

Her musical laughter was light and bubbly and I couldn't help but laugh too as I took a sip of my own glass. I was missing my son a tremendous amount but my best friend was here, helping me enjoy the night like we had done back in college. Soon enough, we were pretty far gone and somehow ended up on the floor with me sitting on Tenten's back.

"Come onnn, I hear you give amazing massages Inoo. Just one," she whined, hips wiggling as she tried to get me to move. I giggled, nails scratching her back through her shirt, "Nope, this is gonna have to do tonight." She let out another whine, turning to face me with a pout. Rolling my eyes, I bit my lip as I slipped my hand under her shirt. Thumb gently brushing along her spine, I smiled when she shivered and arched her back.

"You're so sensitive, I barely touched you," I teased, tracing my nail along her shoulder blades. "Sh-shut up Ino," she huffed out in annoyance. Smile warming, I placed my palm fully onto her back as I rubbed it slowly. She didn't respond but the contented sigh was more than enough assurance to keep going. Gently scraping my nails down her back, I pressed my thumbs deep into her skin as I began kneading firmly. "Ino…" She whispered painfully.

Smirking, I continued with my ministrations, "Hmm?" Her hand reached around, grabbing my thigh as she turned to face me. Her eyes were hazy but were deeply focused on my own. Pausing, I drew my hand back as I frowned with a blush, "Don't look at me like that." Smoothly rolling over so I was now sitting atop her waist, she pushed herself up as she leaned forward.

I leaned back but her hands on my waist kept me in place. "Tenten," I stumbled out nervously. The proximity was nerve-wracking and I had no means of escape. Leaning forward, she caught my chin, breath mingling with my own, "Ino…I have to go to the bathroom." Jaw dropping, I screamed and shoved her back with a huff.

Even drunk, she someone managed to be a jerk. The laugh that followed as she collapsed on her back was grinding my gears. Stupid jerk. "Oh man, you shoulda seen your face Ino," she laughed between a series hiccups. I rolled my eyes, "You ass. I thought you were gonna—"

"Oh trust me, I know what you _thought_ I was gonna do. You thought I was gonna do this," she slurred and before I had time to respond, her lips were already on mine. I gasped into the kiss, hands pressing against her shoulders to steady myself. Despite her drunken self, the kiss wasn't at all sloppy. She pulled away first, smooth grin on her lips as she chuckled, "Should've known that would happen Ino."

Blushing, I looked away to hide my embarrassment, "It's college all over again." Rolling her eyes, she smirked, "Hand those magic hands back then too. Couldn't resist." I blushed even harder, groaning as I shakily stood to my feet. A hand caught me at the waist as I nearly toppled onto the floor. I spun around to see Tenten giving me the same look as before.

"If you're going to tease me again don't bother," I mumbled coldly. With a smile, she shook her head and pulled me on top of her on the couch. Hand sliding to my neck, she pulled me down before running her lips along my throat. "Tenten…we shouldn't," I breathed against her cheek. Of course, like every time before, she ignored me and continued to suck at my skin.

I whimpered when she bit me, nails digging into her shoulders. Her lips moved lower and lower as her hands gripped my waist. Everything was happening far too fast and I didn't know what to do. I could just go with it but I knew I'd hate myself for it in the morning. It wasn't the first time we've messed around but I knew better. Thankfully, Tenten knew too.

"Come on Ino, don't get all distant on me. I'm just messing around," she whispered as she placed a quick kiss on my cheek. "I just really missed you and I think the alcohol got me worked up. That's not why I'm here tonight, just wanted to hang with my best friend." I smiled and moved to lie down on her chest, "Mm. Can we go to sleep now best friend?" With a smile, she threw her arm around me protectively and yawned. "Oh we are going to knock the hell out." And that's exactly what we did.

* * *

 **Didn't want to end it like that however it was kind of the only way to end it in order to make the next chapter happen. I had this one nearly finished so I figured why not? Two chapters in one day. Hopefully, I can go ahead and get some more out to my amazing fans. Love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Trying to make short work of this whole updating thing. I want to be throwing chapters at you guys so fast that your heads will spin. But seriously, I miss writing and I'm hoping quick updates will help me get back into the swing of things. Let's hope that the next update doesn't take a whole month.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Four**_

"Long time since I had breakfast here. Man I've missed this place," Tenten sighed contently, pushing away her plate and patting her stomach.

I rolled my eyes, unable to help but smile as I sipped at my coffee. Signaling to our waiter that I would need a box for my leftovers, I teased, "Well, if you didn't decide to leave me for good we could be going all the time." She chuckled, throwing back the remainder of her orange juice in one gulp as she tossed out, "It wasn't you why I left babe, it was the chance for opportunity. Got a really great job offer but it's not the same when I don't have my best friend to kick it with."

I smiled at her comment, turning to our waiter to take the bill before Tenten snatched it right from my fingers.

"Give it here," I said sternly, brows furrowed as she flashed me a silly little grin. Slapping down her card and sliding it to the waiter, she sat back, crossing her arms proudly. God she was such a child. Sitting back, I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed, "Thanks. You know you didn't have to. I could've paid."

She only shrugged, taking the bill back from the young man with a smile. As he left, Tenten flipped over the receipt and tugged at the piece of paper taped to the back. Grinning, I playfully teased, "Oh? Did a certain someone leave you his number?" Looking up from the paper, her eyes met mine and a wicked grin flashed across her lips before she handed it over to me, "Nope. But you just did."

Eyes going wide, I snatched the paper from her scanning it over carefully. Sure enough, it read:

 _ **To the gorgeous young lady with stunning blue eyes,**_

 _ **It was my pleasure to serve you and if it's not too forward, I'd like to take you out for coffee one day? Feel free to text me.**_

 _ **-Malcolm**_

Sure as day, his number was scribbled beneath the message with a little heart added for good measure. "Oh God," I groaned, folding it and putting it in my purse as I rose from the table. Clearly amused, Tenten chuckled, following me out to the car, "So what do you think? Going to call him?"

Rolling my eyes, I climbed into my car, watching as she went to her own, "Yeah. I'm sure he'll be thrilled when he finds out I have a kid and that I'm at least five years older than him."

Another laugh rolled off her tongue as she shrugged, "Never know, he could be the fatherly type. Besides, everyone knows age is just a number doll." I waved her off, watching as she pulled away, stupid smile still on her face. Now that breakfast was over, I suppose I could go to my parents and pickup Ryu. It'd been awhile since I had stopped by and with nothing else to do, now was as good a time as any.

I made the quick half hour trip up the road, grinning when I saw my brother's car parked outside. Looks like the little pain was home for once, no doubt corrupting his nephew.

I still kept a spare key on me, not bothering to knock as I kicked off my shoes by the door and proceeded to plop on the couch, resting my head on my father's lap. "Geez, it's like 1:30, why are you still sleeping?" He grunted, fingers running through my hair. Suddenly the sound of glass breaking came from upstairs and I instantly arched a brow to signal my confusion.

"Ganpaaa! Uncle Chiro broke somethin!"

"No I didn't! You shut up!"

"And he said a bad word!"

My father sighed, massaging his forehead as he gave me a scowl, "Because those two have been driving me insane since last night." I couldn't help but laugh as I reached up and patted his cheek, "Quit stressing old man, your hair is going to start getting gray soon."

My mother's laugh came from the kitchen as she peeked over at us, "Too late for that sweetheart, your dad's already been having back troubles."

The information came as news as I looked up at him, obviously concerned. He chuckled, ruffling my hair, "It's nothing serious Princess, don't look at me like that. Mom's staying on top of me, doctor's say I should take it easy for a while. Managed to get a few days of vacation from work." I relaxed a bit, rolling over to face the TV.

My father's health never ceased to concern me, no matter how many times he assured me it was nothing. I was always on guard, prepared in case something went wrong.

"Boys! Come downstairs, Ino's here," my mother announced my presence a little sooner than I would've liked. Well, for my brother at least. I was more than happy to see my son after not having him for a whole 24 hours. Unfortunately, Ichiro was the first downstairs as he jumped and sat on my back. Little shit thought he must've weighed ten pounds.

With him being a complete health nut, he had entirely too much muscle weight for this to even begin to feel comfortable.

"Get off you loser! You're heavy," I hissed, wiggling around in an attempt to throw him off of me. He chuckled, relaxing his whole weight onto my back and sighed, "Nah, I won't. You're losing your touch sis, I'm not that heavy."

"Are you kidding! You weigh like 500 pounds you ogre! Get off!" I snapped, twisting my body causing us both to fall onto the floor. He chuckled, pinning me down and sitting on my stomach to keep me in place. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, he made that disgusting hacking sound with his mouth and hovered over me with an evil smile.

Eyes wide, I struggled, knowing damn well what he was trying to do.

"I swear to God if you spit in my mouth I'll kill you!" I was frantic at this point, hips moving erratically trying to throw him off. I looked at my father for help who only pretended not to notice, bringing his mug to his lips. Some father he was. Was he seriously going to let this happen?

But just in time, a small bag collided with Ichiro's head, causing him to roll over in pain. Pout on his face, Ryu rushed over to me, climbing into my arms. I smirked evilly, pushing my brother back onto the floor as I pressed a kiss to Ryu's cheek. "See? This is why he's my new favorite." Ichiro frowned, rolling his eyes as he stuck his tongue out at Ryu who only mocked him.

"Oh, thanks for the help _Dad_ ," I huffed, throwing a pillow at his head playfully. He laughed, waving me off to join my mother, "Anytime Princess."

Making my way into the kitchen, I sat Ryu down on the counter, watching as my mom washed dishes from breakfast. "Need help with anything?" I offered, looking around to see if there was anything I could help with. Knowing my father and brother were pretty much useless, every time I visited, I was sure to see if she needed me to do anything.

Setting the last of the places in the dishrack, she hummed, looking around herself, "I don't think so dear. I need to run out to the store but I can go on my own."

"I'll go with. I wanted to talk to you about something anyway," I told her, taking a paper towel from the roll and wiping up Ryu's hands that were covered in soap from the dishes. I couldn't take my eyes off him for a second without him getting into something. Felt like growing up with my brother all over again.

My mother smiled, nodding as she helped Ryu down and ruffled his hair. "Sounds good."

Stooping down, I asked carefully, "Do you wanna stay here with the boys while Mommy and Grandma go to the store?" He shook his head, hands tugging at my shirt, "I wanna go too Momma." My father made his way over, leaning against the wall, "Come on. You don't wanna watch football with Grandpa?"

"No!" He whined, clinging to my leg. Not intimidated, my father walked over, snatching him up, "Come on don't be a brat. You don't want to hang out with your lame old mom do you?"

Clearing my throat, I snapped, "Hello? Right here, thanks." He chuckled but it quickly faded when Ryu began squealing, limbs flailing as he reached for me. My mother walked over, swatting my father in the head, "Let the boy go, Inoichi." He grumbled something to himself but still complied with my mother's orders and released Ryu who instantly scrambled into my arms.

"Geez, like mother like son huh? You both are such spoiled brats," Ichiro mumbled as we walked through earning a smack upside the head from our mother.

I flashed my tongue at him, grabbing my purse and Ryu's bag as we went to the car. Fastening him in, I joined my mother in the front seat. Thankfully she had a DVD player in her car as well as I popped in a random movie for him to watch. I didn't need him focused on the conversation I was about to have with my mother.

I glanced back, watching as he happily eyed the screen, thumb in his mouth.

"Alright shoot. What's wrong sweetheart?" My mother quickly asked, giving me no time to catch a break. Biting my lip, I turned to face her as I whispered, "I don't know what to do mom." I could feel my voice breaking piece by piece. "He doesn't know about his father and I don't want him to. Am I wrong?" I asked, looking at her for guidance.

One thing I appreciated about my mother is that she was very honest with me. Brutally so sometimes. But it was always for the best. Instead of sugarcoating things, instead of lying to me and telling me what I _wanted_ to hear. She told me what I needed to hear. Her eyes flickered up to the rearview mirror, watching Ryu who was still blissfully unaware of our conversation.

With a sigh, she started slowly, carefully choosing her words.

"I had you a lot younger than when you had Ryu, Ino. I was in your position sort of. I didn't know if your father was going to be the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, I didn't know if he'd help support you, I was afraid like you are now. But I took the chance, and fortunately, everything worked out." She paused, coming to a light before turning her attention to me.

"I'm not saying you're right but you're definitely not wrong. But I want you to think about this, either decision is going to affect him in one way or another. You can try to convince his father to be in his life, or you can do what you're doing now. The best you can. At the end of the day sweetheart, his happiness matters too. Make sure whatever you choose, you're doing it for him. If it doesn't work out, you can at least say you tried, right?"

I listened to her words, turning to face Ryu as he giggled at the screen.

Lips pulling into a smile, I nodded. Facing forward, I squeezed her hand when I felt her grip my own tightly for reassurance. "We'll get through it together. You're not alone dear." I relaxed at her comment, feeling completely at peace for a moment. It had me hoping during that moment, that I was at least half the mother to Ryu as my mom was to me. And if I hadn't been sure, I turned around once more to see Ryu pat both hands over his lips before extending them to me with his arms wide and a huge smile in what I recognized as his own way of blowing me a kiss.

I couldn't have asked for a better answer.

* * *

"Why'd you call me here? Finally came to your senses," he questioned, sly smug already nauseating me to no end.

I had taken my mother's indirect advice and called for Deidara to meet me for lunch while I was on break. I already regretted asking him here in the first place and his arrogant teasing wasn't helping the situation any. But I could shake this. I was here for one reason and one reason only.

Without wasting anytime, I told him, "You need to spend time with your son."

The comment caught him off guard. He lowered the glass from his lips, gently setting it on the table as he folded his arms in front of him. Leaning forward slowly, he asked, "I'm sorry. What was that?" Teeth clenching and fists tightening, I bit each syllable out coldly, leaving him no room for questioning, "I said. You need, to spend time with your son."

"Oh, so _now_ he's my son? I thought you didn't want me to have anything to do with him," he calmly replied, not intimidated at all by my tone. I sucked in a breath, knowing fully well that he was right. I didn't and even now I was questioning whether or not I had made the right decision but I had to remind myself again that this was for Ryu, not for me.

Regaining some stability, I nodded, "I didn't. I wouldn't be here if I didn't have to be. He needs to at least know your face. You can't be that cold-hearted to not even want to see him."

His jaw tensed as he looked away, eyes narrowing at the wall. They didn't waver long before finding their way back to me. Brutally honest, he said, "I told you I didn't want any damn kids Ino. That shit isn't for me. Do I look like the kind of guy who wants to be tied down with a kid?" Nails digging into the table and in a hushed voice, I leaned in and snapped out, "I didn't make him by my _fucking_ self. You're just as responsible. If you didn't want any then you sure as hell didn't act like it. I guess your pull-out game wasn't as strong as you thought."

"Watch yourself Ino, you forget who you're talking to," he warned, eyes cold as he held my icy gaze with one of his own.

For a minute we simply sat like that, earning disapproving stares from the rest of the small cafe. Other than the fact that he clearly wanted nothing to do with his own son, I knew this is the real reason that it would've never worked out. We were both too stubborn and headstrong for each other. Arguments like this broke out all the time and I had eventually had enough.

I broke eye contact first, knowing I was only seconds away from wringing his neck. Frustrated, I rubbed at my head and slowly worked back into my preferred state of calmness.

"Listen," I began, "If you're pissy with me that's fine. I'm not exactly fond of you myself. However, he's your son and he should at least be able to spend one day with you. Is that seriously too much to ask?" I waited for his answer and it seemed like I'd be waiting forever. I was surprised to see him place down $20 on the table more than enough to cover the food.

Rising from the table, he walked around before sliding his hands over my shoulders slowly. I wanted to gag, to smack away his hands but I didn't need to cause more of a scene. Carefully leaning down to my ear, he whispered, "Nah, I suppose it isn't. However, don't think I'll play my part without you playing yours. You'll hear from me soon."

Those were his final words as he brushed his lips against my cheek. I turned to watch him leave and it only took half a second for me to understand exactly what my _part_ was. And another second to understand that I was almost certain that I wouldn't be able to play it.

* * *

Nervous couldn't even begin to describe my anxiety right about now.

Today was the day. The first day since he'd been born, that Ryu would meet his father. I wasn't too fond of leaving him already with anyone other than my parents or my brother so I was pretty much on edge. I'd be monitoring him closely, I had made it clear that his first time with him wouldn't be without me watching him like a hawk.

So here we were, at the park waiting for Deidara to show up.

I kept a firm grip on the back of Ryu's jacket as he excitedly tried to run off and play with the other kids. His whines were a cross between excited and frustrated when he realized I wouldn't be letting him go just yet. My phone ang in my purse, causing my heart to stop for a second before booting back up slowly.

"Hello," I answered, already knowing who was on the other line.

"I'm pulling up," he told me before hanging up.

Oh God I wasn't ready for this. My heart was picking up speed and I started to feel sick all over again. Maybe I had made the wrong decision. Was I honestly ready for this? Plenty of kids grow up in a single-parent home and end up fine right? But they all weren't my kids. Just this one. Maybe his story would be different. So I'd try for his sake. Sure enough, I gate to the playground opened and closed with Deidara walking in, looking around before he spotted us.

He nodded at me once he walked over before glancing down at Ryu who was completely oblivious to his presence.

Knowing what I'd have to do, I stooped down beside him, pulling his hoodie over his head. "Mommy, I wanna play too," he turned to me with a frown. Weak smile forcing its way onto my lips, I nodded, "I know baby, but listen. I want you to meet someone first. Okay?" He whined, tugging more as he watched the other kids rip and run about.

"Honey listen...please?" My voice softened as I held his hand tightly.

My tone calmed him as he ceased his tugging, and turned to face me completely. That's when he noticed Deidara standing behind me, hands in his coat pocket. His eyes were wide as he backed away slowly, hands already starting to cling. Brushing his hair, I shushed him softly, "It's okay. Ryu, sweetheart, do you know who this is?"

"He's a stranger, Momma," he whined, hiding behind me.

Hearing that word literally tore me to shreds on the inside. Two years and he'd never once seen his father's face. And the first thing he says is that he's a stranger. It shouldn't have to be like this. He should know the man who contributed to him being here. If later on he decided he wanted nothing to do with him, fine, I could live with that.

But they both needed to get used to each other, and today was going to have to be that day.

Rubbing his back, I sighed and carefully told him, "This, sweetheart, is your Daddy. Do you understand?" He blinked at me, then at Deidara who honestly looked uncomfortable just standing there. He slowly inched from behind me but remained at my side faithfully. I turned to Deidara, motioning him to join me. He looked reluctant but nonetheless, followed my orders.

I'd never seen such a look on either of their faces before.

It was honestly, probably the most fascinating thing I'd ever seen. The way their eyes studied each other for the first time, familiarizing themselves with the others face. It the situation hadn't been so serious, I would've laughed at how the way they bunched their eyebrows and frowned looked so much alike. Elbowing Deidara in his side, I urged him to say something.

"Hey Buddy," he started in the most sincere way possible, "I'm your Dad. Can I have a hug?"

Ryu took a step back, eyes hard as he tried to climb into my arms. I shook my head, pushing him towards Deidara slowly. "It's okay. Didn't you want to go play? Maybe your Daddy will take you to play. Does that sound fun?" He stared at me, eyes pleading and I nearly scooped him up then and there and took him home. But I needed to see how they interacted with each other, to make sure the next time they met, things would run over smoothly.

Then, to my immediate surprise, Deidara picked him up carefully, resting Ryu on his arm. I waited for tears but they never came.

Ryu only watched him some more before making a grab at the chain around his neck. I thought Deidara would smack his hand away, complaining about how he didn't want him slobbing all over his fancy gold chain. But I was surprised yet again. He smoothly tugged it over his head and placed it around Ryu's neck. His face showed no emotion but I could tell he was deep in thought.

To see his own son for the first time in two years must've taken a lot to take in. But that's what happen when you miss out. I could only hope seeing him would make him want to be more involved.

Suddenly Ryu's attention was no longer on his father but the kids happily playing in the sand pit a few feet away. I nodded for Deidara to put him down so that he could join them. But the second his feet touched the ground he was hesitant. Instead of turning to me however, he face Deidara and tugged on his pants leg before pointing at the little box of sand, "I go play too, Daddy?"

I bit my lip, eyes already welling with tears. The man beside me looked shocked above all else as he ran his fingers through his hair and nodded, "Go ahead little man. Go play."

He happily smiled, rushing off as he joined in with the other kids playing with small trucks in the sand. Quickly brushing the tears from my eyes, I motioned for him to join me on the bench as we sat and watched him closely. Without looking at him, I asked quietly, "How does it feel?" He didn't answer me, only choosing to lean forward, hands folded in front of his face as he sighed.

He needed a moment. And I'd give it to him. I'd let it all sink in because in just five minutes I think he realized the mistake he made.

Sitting up slowly, he shook his head. "I didn't expect him to call me Dad." He admitted softly, hands folded in front of his face, "God, he looks just like you." Without putting much thought into it, I carelessly admitted back, "He has your smile too." His lips twitched sadly as he shook his head again, "Fuck man. I didn't know, Ino. One minute he calls me a stranger and the next he says…"

His voice trailed off as he completely lost himself in whatever storm that was currently invading his mind. I could tell all sorts of gears were turning as he pieced together everything he learned so far.

There was nothing left to say. Nothing that needed to be verbally explained that he couldn't already feel. So we sat. Never uttering another word as we watched Ryu play for almost an hour until he had finally had enough. Small hands coming to rub his eyes, he tiredly whined, "I'm sleepy, Mommy." Using a wipe from his bag, I cleaned up his hands before combing through his hair, "Okay, we can go home now."

Hoisting him up, I grabbed his bag and turned to Deidara, suddenly remembering his words from lunch the other day. Softly, I asked, "When do you need me to stop by? I can get a sitter for him or-"

"Mommy...is Daddy coming home too?"

I paused, eyes wide as I quickly looked between the both of them. He sleepily rubbed at his eyes again, waiting for an answer that I didn't even have the courage to tell him. Thankfully, I didn't have to. Walking over, Deidara placed his hand on top of Ryu's head. Small smile of his lips, he playfully ruffled his hair, "Nah, not today little man. Next time, okay?"

Ryu nodded slowly, resting his head on my shoulder. I gave Deidara a knowing look which he understood, signalling me with a slow nod. I turned to leave, only to hear Ryu softly mumble, "Buh bye, Daddy."

Tears stung my eyes and I slowly turned to see Deidara standing there with a small frown on his lips as he waved at Ryu. His eyes caught mine and before I could run away, he called after me, "Ino. You don't need to stop by...I'll hold up my end." I nodded, turning to leave. I all but rushed to the car, fastening Ryu inside swiftly all the while still trying to keep myself from breaking down.

"What's wrong, Momma?" He asked, eyes curious as he reached up to wipe the tears from my face, "Are you sad about Daddy too?"

I choked out a laugh, fingers combing through his hair as always. "No baby, I'm okay. Don't worry." He didn't look too sure but let me pull away to close the door before claiming the driver's seat. I gripped the steering wheel tightly, eyes shut as I tried to breathe. Quickly pulling out my phone, I typed in a number and pulled it to my ear, praying that she'd answer.

"Hey! Long time no see, what's up?" Perky voice sounding on the other end.

I couldn't help the sob that slipped past my lips, quickly rushing out, "Sakura...I need you to come over. Please."

It was quiet for only a minute before I finally heard her speak again, "I'm on my way."

* * *

 _ **All done. Finally finally finally, after many many moons, I have found the ever elusive motivation. Such a wicked one she is. Always making me struggle to provide for my children, which is you guys of course. Very sweet/touching chapter or something like that. Hope you all enjoyed, updates will be flowing in soon. Read and reviewssss.**_


End file.
